The present invention concerns a method of secure transmission of data signals over a bus system, wherein the data signals are generated by at least one sensor and are transmitted over the bus system to at least one actuator. In addition, this invention also concerns an electronic monitoring system having at least one sensor and at least one actuator which are connected to one another over a bus system for data transmission, where the data signals to be transmitted are generated by the sensors, fed into the bus system and received by the actuators, so that the actuators can be controlled by the sensors over the bus system.
Such a method and such a monitoring system are used in automation technology, for example. With the increasing use of bus systems in automation technology, it is necessary to be able to transmit data relevant to security over these bus systems in accordance with security standard EN954, for example.
One possibility for such a secure transmission consists of coupling a secure SPS (SPS=memory programmable control system) to secure sensors and actuators over the databus. Both the secure SPS and the secure sensors and actuators must conform to the security requirements according to EN954, where linking operations (such as OR, XOR, AND and timer) can be carried out by the secure SPS at the same time.
One disadvantage of such a constellation is the high response time due to the complicated communication between the secure sensors and the secure SPS on the one hand and the secure SPS and the secure actuators on the other hand, as well as the requirement that a complicated secure SPS must be used instead of a standard SPS. In addition, the bus master must also comply with the EN954 security standard when using a monomaster bus system, i.e. a bus system having only one allowed bus master. In this case, the secure SPS must handle secure functions as well as non-secure functions.
Another possibility for secure transmission is to provide a bus monitor which monitors the data transmission between the sensors and the bus master. In this an individual code is imposed on the data by the bus master and is checked by the passive bus monitor. If the bus monitor finds an error in the code, the actuators are driven accordingly, with a working device connected to the actuators being shut down, for example.
A disadvantage of such a system is that the bus monitor cannot act over the bus but instead can act on the respective actuators only directly. This requires additional cabling between the bus monitor and the actuators to be switched. In addition, the bus monitor is only passively connected to the bus, so it cannot transmit any data on the bus.
When using secure sensors, it is also possible for the data signals supplied to the bus by the sensors to be processed in a standard SPS and then sent on to the actuators, where the data transmission on the bus is monitored by an additional monitoring unit. A copy of the SPS program may be provided in this monitoring unit, so that the data generated by the standard SPS can be compared continuously with the corresponding data generated by the monitoring unit. If an error occurs in the data transmission or in the SPS, the monitoring unit recognizes this error and controls the actuators accordingly, e.g. for shutting down a working device.
One disadvantage of this system is the long response time of the monitoring unit, which depends directly on the program cycle time of the SPS. Due to this long response time, this system is not suitable for applications requiring speed. Another disadvantage is that the security program must be installed twice, namely once in the SPS and once as a copy in the monitoring unit, and furthermore the two programs must run in complete synchronization.
Since the monitoring unit can act on the actuator only directly, this solution also requires additional cabling between the monitoring unit and the actuators to be switched.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method and a monitoring system of the type defined in the preamble, such that a secure data transmission between the sensors and the actuators is guaranteed, in particular in accordance with security standard EN954, while at the same time omitting a complicated secure SPS and additional cabling to the actuators.
The part of the object of the present invention concerning the method is achieved according to this invention starting from a method of the type defined in the preamble such that before the data signals are introduced into the bus system, the data signals generated by at least one of the sensors are encoded according to a preselected secure encoding method which feeds the encoded data signals into the bus system over which they are transmitted, and the encoded data signals are received by at least one of the actuators and decoded according to a decoding method corresponding to the preselected secure encoding method.
The part of the object of this invention concerning the monitoring system is achieved by a monitoring system of the type defined in the preamble according to this invention by the fact that a respective secure encoding unit is provided for at least some of the sensors, so that the data signals generated by the respective sensor can be encoded before being fed into the bus system. The bus system is designed for transmitting the encoded data signals, and a respective secure decoding unit is provided for at least some of the actuators so that the encoded data signals transmitted over the bus system to the respective actuator can be decoded.
Thus, according to this invention, secure communication takes place directly between the sensor and actuator. By coding, the data is generated xe2x80x9csecurelyxe2x80x9d before being fed into the bus system, then is relayed xe2x80x9cnon-securelyxe2x80x9d from the bus master to the respective actuator and is checked xe2x80x9csecurelyxe2x80x9d by the decoding only in the actuator.
These security measures are thus limited to the xe2x80x9csecure actuatorsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9csecure sensorsxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9csecurexe2x80x9d in accordance with EN954) so that a complicated secure SPS can be omitted. Thus, the system according to this invention remains independent of the non-secure communication of the standard components on the bus system.
Since the data security is provided in the terminal components, i.e. in the sensors and/or the actuators, the transmission of the data signals by the bus master over the bus system can take place directly and in a non-secure, unprocessed manner. Thus, there is no security-relevant processing of the data signals in the standard SPS.
The security-oriented allocation and/or connection between the data terminals, e.g. between any two sensors, actuators or secure switching devices which can function as input or output components on the bus system, can take place in these secure terminal components with optional preliminary processing. Linking operations such as AND, OR, XOR or timer can be implemented in this way.
Another advantage of this invention is that existing non-secure bus components can be retrofitted with suitable secure sensors and actuators without having to modify the non-secure bus components. The bus master has only the function of copying data from the secure sensor to the respective secure actuator. With multimaster bus systems, the relaying of data over the bus master is also eliminated, because the secure terminal components respond directly to one another mutually.
Since the complex interlinking functions can be handled in a decentralized manner, no additional parallel wiring to the actuators is necessary, so the typical advantages of a bus system, namely reduced cabling, greater diagnosing capability and lower planning expense, are provided.
Since no complicated and expensive secure SPS is necessary, a monitoring system designed according to this invention has very short response times, so it is also suitable for use in time-critical applications.
This invention can be used with any desired systems, preferably the following: Interbus, CAN-based bus systems, Ethernet bus systems, in particular with TCP/IP protocol, Internet systems, Profibus and ASI bus.
The encoded data signals are preferably transparently transmitted over the bus system. In the case of a faulty decoding, the respective actuator is advantageously brought into an error status, in particular a device controlled by the actuator is shut down. For example, this achieves the result that a security-critical working device is automatically shut down when there is an interruption in one of a plurality of light barriers due to penetration of an object into a monitoring area.
In another advantageous embodiment of this invention, coding is performed directly by the respective sensor and/or decoding is performed directly by the respective actor. This permits a compact design of a monitoring system designed according to this invention. However, it is essentially also possible for the signals generated by the respective sensors to be encoded by a separate coding unit before being fed into the bus system and/or for encoded data signals transmitted over the bus system to be decoded by a separate decoding unit and relayed to the respective actuator.
Both the respective secure encoding method for each sensor and/or actuator as well as the respective assignments and/or interlinking functions of the individual sensors or actuators can be programmed variably for each sensor and/or actuator according to this invention. Any desired number of combinations of the respective terminals is possible. The configuration data can be transmitted from one programming unit to the respective terminal components by direct connection to the bus or by way of the secure programmable control system and the bus connected to the latter.